A Ring Back Tone (RBT) refers to a ring tone sent to a calling terminal after a calling party dials a number of a called party and before the called party hooks off. A Coloring Ring Back Tone (CRBT) refers to a RBT customized by the calling party or the called party. A service for the CRBT customized by the calling party or the called party is a RBT service.
Currently, a RBT system includes a tone playing unit, a call connecting unit, a ring tone content management unit, an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) management unit, a user management unit, and the like, and the RBT service is divided into a calling-party RBT service and a called-party RBT service. For the calling-party RBT service, a RBT is a customized ring tone only when the customizing party of the calling-party RBT service is a calling party. For the called-party RBT service, the RBT is a customized ring tone only when the customizing party of the called-party RBT service is a called party. Otherwise, the RBT is a conventional toot tone. The calling-party RBT service and the called-party RBT service can be distinguished from each other by a Home Location Register (HLR).
The inventor of the present invention has found that the prior art has at least the following problem: in the case that a called party has customized a called-party RBT service, a calling terminal can only receive a called-party-customized RBT.